Gas turbine engine ducts may have structural struts in the gas path flow, as well as stationary airfoil vanes which guide combustion gases through the duct. The structural struts are typically larger in cross-section than the vanes, and the struts may tend to cause flow separation, particularly when in close proximity to the vanes, which is undesirable. Conventionally, this problem is addressed by axially spacing the struts apart from the vanes to avoid flow separation, which can result in a longer engine configuration.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide improvements to the conventional strut and vane architecture.